A variety of automated image-processing techniques exist. While such conventional techniques are adequate in some situations, each such technique can produce unsatisfactory results under the appropriate set of circumstances. Often, such results are caused by an inherent failure of the technique to properly analyze individual regions within the image. Such a misunderstanding of local image context almost inevitably leads to an improper selection of the appropriate processing technique or processing parameters to be applied.